The Rise Of Naruto Uzumaki Tome 2
by poupou02
Summary: Second tome of 4.Naru/hina. it's the last 2 years of Naruto's training trip with Jiraiya for 3 year. They now know of Nyu's condition what will the Kyubi say after his outburst. Not good at sumary. Please r&r I'm open for advice on my english.
1. Kyubi's story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character, event or place related to the true story. I own the Character and this fanfiction story line.

_**The Rise Of Naruto Uzumaki Tome 2: The last 2 years, Kyubi take action!**_

Chapter 1: Kyubi's story revealed.

The next day Naruto, Nyu and Jiraiya went to a secluded area and started entering his mindscape. While this took place Jiraiya tried once again to make Nyu say grandpa.

****Naruto's Mindscape****

He walk all the way to the caged fox, only to find ¨it¨ sitting in behind the seal looking at him with a some kind of sad expression. Kyubi acknowledge the boy's presence with a small nod.

"Here I am Fox, we have a lot to talk about. Now explain yourself!". Demand the young blond.

"**Indeed we have. Naruto not all was discovered by your village about the reason behind my attack. I didn't attack it on a whim, my story goes deeper than that".**Said the thunderous voice of the demon.

"With what you said yesterday, nothing can surprise me now. Try to make it quick, I don't trust the pervert to remain serious around of my… our daughters". Said Naruto correcting himself with the disposition of Nyu and Kyushina.

"**Very well! You see, even if it appear that my daughter is a toddler like yours, she's actually 31 years old. The reason for that is because of the red fox demon clan mature into adulthood just after reaching 40 Human years. I had a mate and three kits back then, a man summon us to this world and kill my mate to prove his power to me. He asked me to obey him or he was going to kill my kits. I tried killing him thinking that it got lucky with my mate, how wrong I was. He evaded me and kill two of them and was about to take down Kyushina but I use my power to save her. I send her away from the battle field. The man's name is… Madara Uchiha, with the Mangekyou Sharingan, he took control of my mind and send me to Konoha. For what I said before, I mean it". **Informed Kyubi in a depressed but also sincere voice.

"I thank you for telling me this painful part of your past and for your declaration". Said Naruto and bowed in respect to the demon for the first time.

"**You are now under my protection as long as you protect our girls, also I shall become your teacher in demonic art. You'll learn everything that I know, such as fox style Taijutsu, Hellish Genjutsu, demonic seals and much more"**. Announced the demon lord.

"Yeah! Now I'm sure to become Hokage and protect everyone in Konoha and our allies!". Said Naruto as he jumped high with joy and determination.

"**I shall give you my summoning scroll; The Demon Fox summoning. You won't be able to summon me but it will help you to be able to summon my kind. My historical and tactical knowledge we'll be at your disposition when needed. Here's the scroll **_**(Pouf) **_**and a little something you need to because un ace of all trade**_** (Pouf)". **_Explained the Kyubi.

After his explanation a flaming katana appear in front of the blond while the scroll was on the floor ready to be signed. He took the sword in his hands the flame disappeared and was now in her scabbard. Naruto then signed the summoning contract while his new teacher speak again.

"**That's Foxclaw a katana forged by my power and created with one of my claw. She possess great strength and control over fire. I'm sorry for all I brought on your shoulder by my own stupidity"**. Apologized the big fox.

"Here I sign it. It's okay I understand the situation you were in and thank you. I'll work on how to let you and Kyushina free, I promise you and I never go back on my word!". Said Naruto while leaving his mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes only to find Jiraiya reading one of his perverted book to Nyu. Jiraiya felt a huge killing intent directed at him. He saw Naruto with Kyubi's eyes and nine tails, approaching him claw and fang clearly visible, the toad sage gulped.

"Now, now, no need to get angry… Naruto… Kyubi…Ahhhhh!". Jiraiya's screams was heard far and wide for a while.

For a month Jiraiya couldn't clearly see or walk. Still training Naruto while sitting on a toad during their travel. After the little incident Naruto had informed his teacher about his new contract and katana, also about Kyubi's true story. Jiraiya was impressed by Kyubi allowing Naruto to learn his knowledge. Trained in Ninjutsu and Fuuinjutsu by Jiraiya while awake, and trained in Kenjutsu and Taijutsu with the Kyubi in an human form as he sleep, Naruto had a lot of work. He could easily summon demonic fox due to his experience in summoning toad and his unlimited chakra reserve.

Nyu Surprised Naruto and Jiraiya who was so proud that he start to cry, at her 2nd birthday both Jiraiya and Naruto gave her a cute little dress with foxes on it, she thank them both by saying "twank daddy, twank grandpa Jiraiya". The now 14 years old Naruto wanted a haircut since he didn't got one in more than 2 years, but the toad sannin ask him not to. For once that day Naruto agreed without arguing seeing as Jiraiya had something in his eyes… Recognition? That night the older men wish he could tell all the truth to the teenager but he could not.

Time flew by while Naruto grew taller and strong. The most change would be is brain, he was more relax and wise. If Konoha expected in to remain a clown they were sadly mistaking.

Fuuinjutsu: Sealing technique

Here it is the tome 2. Small chapter I know but to keep my story on good foundations I had no choice but to cut it like that. More is coming in the next days see ya.

BTW: If anyone know how to say Foxclaw in Japanese I would like to know how. I know fox is Kitsune and some say claw is Tsume but how should I put them together.

poupou


	2. The Last Year, elemental training

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character, event or place related to the true story. I own the Character and this fanfiction story line.

_**The Rise Of Naruto Uzumaki Tome 2: The last 2 years, Kyubi take action!**_

Chapter 2: The last year, elemental training.

The almost 3 years old Nyu was walking by her father's side asking her grandfather and father about their home. Both men smile at her as the sun warn them of the hot summer of this year.

"Daddy how's Konoha?". Asked a curious Nyu.

"Konoha is a small village of ninja surround by forests and mountains. It's one of the 5 hidden ninja village and many great people live there". Said Naruto proudly.

"Like your grandma Tsunade, she's the boss of the village". Continued Jiraiya.

"Wow! She must be really strong!" Said Nyu in awe.

"Yes she is, like my other teachers. I also have many friends, I was part of the rookie 9, a group of 9 ninja of the next generation along with another team from a year older, that was stronger then many older genin. Hinata-chan is also a part of our group. She's a great girl who always respected me. She has lavender eyes and dark blue hair. She also smell like lavender, I miss her the most." Said Naruto dreamily.

"Hinata –Chan-! So you realize it, good for the both of you". Said Jiraiya.

"Ha… Shu… Just tell me what I'm learning now»!" Stuttered Naruto while holding a curse.

"**For us it's demonic Ninjutsu and Hellish Genjutsu"**. Told Kyubi in the blonde's head.

"I'll teach you elemental jutsu. First let see witch type you are, focus your chakra into this sheet of chakra paper".

As Naruto did what he was told, the sheet of paper split in two, one half burn while the other half crumble. Jiraiya was impressed, to have three elemental affinities at such young age, is very rare if not unheard. One day he may be able to use all 5 to an extent, who know.

"Good, if you learn to manipulate at least two out of three element of yours you'll be allowed to pass the jounin exam. You have wind, fire, witch are very good together, and earth. Wind repel lightning based attack meaning you'll have the upper hand against Sasuke's lightning strike. You're lucky I specialize in earth element and Kyubi must be a fire based user. I know only a few wind jutsu but I know how it work for you to create some." Announced Jiraiya.

"Good, let's do this! Nyu go at a safe distance!". Told Naruto to Nyu.

"Okay, daddy! You're the strongest, go daddy!". Cheered Nyu.

As the month flew by, Naruto easily learned fire style since he was familiar to it and it was Kyubi's style. He could now do the fire style Rasengan like Jiraiya and wind style was coming quite well. Naruto learned many jutsu while traveling, like spirit incarnation jutsu. That jutsu allowed the Kyubi to live, for a while, outside Naruto's head. Of course this was in his humanoid form to not cause fear.

A month before returning to Konoha, Naruto finished the wind style Rasenshuriken. At first it was to dangerous but Naruto finally found a way with his clone, to Jiraiya's surprise, to throw the new form of this Rasengan. He was now quite good at earth style with great help of Jiraiya, since then he was already good with his three elemental affinities. Nyu and Kyubi slowly grew closer while the learn more and more about Kyubi. The were all laughing on the floor at one realization, the demon lord was the true gambling loser not Tsunade. This of course put them in a fury of bet against him.

While they were walking toward a town, Naruto couldn't help but have flashback of his first mission, his first near death experience, the chunin exam, Sasuke's betrayal, and of course Hinata. Her kiss on his cheek and hug gave him so much warm inside of him for the rest of that day, he never forgot how he felt. Nyu was bouncing up and down saying that they would be home soon, Jiraiya had, for once in months, a serious face. Naruto wondered about what his sensei could but thinking, while Kyubi just look for Nyu's security with a level of protectiveness that shouldn't exist.

Sorry another small chapter. Next chapter Final stop before the return.

I'm not sure if I will have time for posting the last chapter of tome 2 this weekend. Like every time R&R I know it's boring to read always that but hell everybody love review… I think :)

Poupou02


	3. Final stop Before the return

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character, event or place related to the true story. I own the Character and this fanfiction story line.

_**The Rise Of Naruto Uzumaki Tome 2: The last 2 years, Kyubi take action!**_

Chapter 3: Final stop before the return home.

Jiraiya and Naruto decided to stop at Tanzaku town that night before going home. Naruto wanted to buy a gift for his little girl while Jiraiya said that he had something to go retrieve in one of his place. The teenager didn't know either believe him or not, after all Tanzaku town was a place with many bars and hot springs. Naruto was now very good at wielding Foxclaw and except his Genjutsu witch were "B" ranked all of his skill were "A" ranked or higher

After Jiraiya took Nyu away with him, the Kyubi's container started looking around. He soon found an angel with white eyes as a necklace that remind him of the girl, he finally realized, he truly love. As he buy the item, he saw the same stuffed fox plushy that he gave her one her first birthday.

(She still keep it like that cute dress that Jiraiya and I gave her on her second birthday. She keep them quite clean too, she treasure those like I treasure her).Thought Naruto.

"Hey you young men! Do you seek something in particular? I have all kind of stuff for the young and the old! Please tell me if I can help!" Said the peddler quite enthusiasm about having a client.

"Ha yes good sir! You see my adopted daughter will be 3 in a few days and I wish to buy her a present. She walk and talk more then other children, she like foxes but she already has this one(he pointed the stuffed fox). I gave it to her at her first birthday. I'm actually out of idea, I really need to find a girl_(laugh)"_. Said Naruto in a happy mood even if he was afraid to come empty handed.

"Well if she like foxes good sir and you seem to care a lot for her how about an adoption link in form of a fox?" Suggested the peddler kindly.

"May I know what it is?". Asked the blonde seriously considering this idea.

"Of course! It's a pendant that break in two filled with the chakra of the father and/or mother in the adopted child's half and the chakra of the child in the parent's half. That's the second official way to adopt in ninja term. The first being paperwork from a Kage". Informed the peddler.

"It's settle then I'll take it, can you engrave something on each piece?" Asked Naruto very happy about this.

"What do you want me to write?" Asked the peddler again.

"For my daughter: Nyu Uzumaki and mine: Naruto Uzumaki but let some place we never know, If I find a wife one day". Naruto said dreamily.

"I'll do it waited a moment please". The peddler got to work.

**::5 minutes later::**

"Here you go! I hope she'll like it, you seem to be a very good person young men". Said the peddler while receiving his money.

Naruto smiled and nodded after that he went to meet Nyu and Jiraiya at a secret inn named "The Toad Inn". The super pervert smiled at him while asking to go put the new clothes he was to wear from now on. Naruto started arguing about how he like his old clothes because he love orange, but the toad sage didn't let him a choice so he went in a cabin and change.

When Naruto make his presence known, his appearance had change drastically. He look like a copy of the fourth Hokage except for his whiskers marks and that his cape was black with orange flames. His pants, shirt and headband were now black. The old men gape at this, while Naruto gasped when he saw himself in the mirror.

"Don't you dare say you don't like it! It was a gift from your mother… Please don't ask". Said in a serious tone that could also be seen as a sad one.

"My mom… So you knew her… Thanks Jiraiya. It's been in my head for a while now, that day you took out Kisame, you were… Different somehow. Stronger, faster I think you called this sage mode may I…" Naruto was stopped by Jiraiya.

"Stop Naruto, I cannot teach you this, because for one it's very dangerous and two only the old toad sages can tell you how to summon this stage". Said Jiraiya wisely and seriously.

"Would I ever meet them? This could give us quite an advantage if you and I use that". Ask Naruto disappointed.

"I'll see what I can do to put a good word for you. Let's catch some -zzzzz- before going back". Said Jiraiya even if unknown to the teenager's boy he already had that discussion with the elders of the toad and they said to wait a little longer.

A day before they reach Konoha, Naruto gave Nyu her present since he didn't want someone to stop the adoption or try to kill them. Nyu already knew that she wasn't Naruto's real daughter because of the difference of hair colour, eyes colour. When they finish it though she really was an Uzumaki. Naruto was lucky that Nyu could summon some chakra at such young age, that was another thanks to Kyushina. She really didn't ask about her parents because she seem to see only Naruto as her real father, as for a mother Nyu would many time ask him, Jiraiya and Kyubi would then told her something about a girl that his father like named Hinata. Naruto had always blushed and got angry about their tease.

As they started to see Konoha, Kyubi at Naruto's right, Jiraiya on his left and Nyu on her father's shoulders. The 15 years old father was feeling nostalgic and nervousness started to erupt in him. He was afraid but his teacher and daughter smiled appeased him.

"**Don't worry I'm here to help remember. Don't forget to refer to me as Kyo in public, you don't want Konoha to panic"**. Said Kyubi while smiling at Naruto.

"Don't worry Kyo and thank you". Answered Naruto less nervous.

"Remember our two bet Kyo. First if Naruto found you a new nickname and the one about Hinata using her Byakugan on Nyu, if you lose…". Jiraiya was smiling as Kyubi interrupt him.

"**Yeah, yeah I'll tell Tsunade the truth and I'll show you some of my personal memory. If you lose though, you tell her the truth and you treat me with Sake"**. Said Kyubi thinking that he was in luck this time.

"So I must call you mister Kyo not mister kyubi?". Questioned Nyu.

"**I'm afraid so, but only when other people that don't know me are around"**. Answered Kyubi.

"You're still my daddy and you my grandpa Jiraiya though!". Said Nyu and a voice that didn't left room for arguing with her statement.

"Yeah nothing change that you're my little princess and Jiraiya's favourite grandchild!". Said Naruto while Nyu smile at him.

Finally the Hidden leaf village main gate came into view and Nyu was looking at the gate mouth agape. She saw the big wall and door of the village barely hiding her excitement.

"It's soooooooooo biggg! You said a small village daddy, that's no small village!". Yelled Nyu with her wide green eyes scan the first view of the outside gate.

"Dear grandchild welcome home! It's small compared to others that your father and I visited". Declared Jiraiya joyfully.

"Wow! What do you think mister Kyo?". Asked Nyu while facing him, still holding on her father's head.

"**To see it from my humanoid form's point of view… It's impressive. I think that even in my giant fox form it'll be still something to see"**. Admitted the old demon fox.

He lifted his head up as if replaying the images of the pass, his long dark orange hair flew in the wind as he open his eyes Naruto ask him to put an demonic Genjutsu on it since he had blood red eyes with cat slit pupils. The demon lord Did better he hind all his demonic aura, fox scent and animal feature such as his claws and fangs. Now they were ready to go.

Sorry for the long wait, I had school, exam, a surprise party to throw for my mother etc… Anyway that's the last chapter of tome 2 the next Tome 3: returning home. I'll try doing the first chapter of the next tome before the end of the weekend but I don't promise anything. By the way R&R please good or bad don't care. I think this one is the one with many fault. Thank to all my viewer and reviewer. Also thank to the C2 that put this fic in

A.N : I'm still looking for the Japanese word for foxclaw like I said fox is kitsune but claw???

Poupou02


End file.
